


Gone Fishin

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John reluctantly takes Kayleigh fishing with him.





	Gone Fishin

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fun fic.

" Nope "

" Pleeeease John "

" No " 

" Pretty please ?"

" No "

" What if I promise to behave,?"

" No okay "

" Well " she said slowly sliding her hand up his inner thigh, " what if I promise not to behave? "

" I'm not taking you fishing Kayleigh "

" We'll see Johnathan, we'll see " Kayleigh sat waiting, she was willing to wait a while.

" Why do you want to go anyway?"

" To see what it's like, I mean you do it, Paul and Ben do it, my dad and Kieron do it and now you've got Alfie at it, so I wanna try it, see what all the fuss is about " 

" Oh right " John said nodding.

" Can I then ?" Kayleigh said smiling .

" Nope" 

" I'll wear you down you know ?"

" No you won't " 

Kayleigh was quiet the rest of the way home, John knew she was planning how to manipulate him into taking her with him , he knew she would, but he wouldn't give in easily, but then he always thought that.

" Dinner John " Kayleigh shouted up the stairs, John was finishing some paperwork in what had formerly been their spare room, it was now a makeshift office.

" Lovely love, looks better than it smells, and it smells fan bloody tastic " 

" Thank you kind sir " 

They ate in relative silence, a situation they had both surprisingly become accustomed to.

" Why won't you………?"

" You'd get bored fishing "

" How did you know I was going to ask you about fishing ?"

John smiled and shook his head.

" Fair enough " Kayleigh said with a giggle.

" Are you really serious about trying it ?"

Kayleigh smiled, she knew she'd won, almost.

" Yes, honestly John I'd really like to go with you " 

" You know I use bait don't you?"

" Can I go then ?" She grinned.

" Insect bait ?"

" Aye maggots and castors " 

" Casters " 

" Potato, Patato "

" You have to touch them "

" What ?"

" If I take you, you'll have to touch them "

" Pervert, what type of girl do you think I am that I'd offer sexual favours? "

" Ha bloody ha , I meant the little white wrinkly things" John chuckled.

" So did I " 

John laughed and nodded, they liked to acknowledge when a quip found its mark.

" Good one love " 

" Can I go then ?"

" Will I get peace and quiet if I say yes ?"

" Put it this way John, you won't get a piece of anything if you say no " she wiggled her eyebrows as she spoke.

" Okay, I'll bloody take you " 

Kayleigh grabbed his head and kissed him,

" Why did you say no first John?"

" Fishing takes patience, you ain't got none " 

" I do too, I'm patient "

" Excuse me ?"

" I'm patient " 

" You shouted hurry up you bastard to the two minute microwave rice you made at work last week"

" I was hungry " she shrugged.

" But you're patient ?"

" Gloves are off when foods concerned"

" But patient " 

" Shut up John "

" Okay " John smiled.

That night as they lay snuggling up , an excited Kayleigh enquired about what she would need for the weekend.

" Do I need a rod or reel ? " 

" No I've got plenty, all you need is to dress warmly, maybe get a waterproof jacket and trousers, and a pair of wellies, I'll get the bait on Friday "

" I'll get it, I'm in at the dentist anyway, just text me what to get "

" You sure ?"

" Yes absolutely " 

They lay quietly for a while.

" Seeing as I said you could go , how about ……?"

" Night John " Kayleigh wriggled against him.

" Okay then, night night " 

A few days later on a sunny Saturday morning John shook Kayleigh awake at 5.30 AM. 

" Let's go love, "

Kayleigh peeked out from under the duvet.

" My clocks faulty John, it's showing half five "

" That's right , get up get organised and off we jolly well go " 

Kayleigh threw the duvet off, stretched and yawned.

" I can assure you Johnathan Redmond, at this time in the morning I ain't doing anything remotely bloody jolly " 

John got up, and got what he needed for the lunches ready, and filled their two tackle bags, got his bait out of the beer fridge, rounded up the tackle, and filled the boot.

" You've got a bloody homing device as far a bacon butties are concerned " John said as Kayleigh appeared in the kitchen.

John turned towards the table, stopped dead in his tracks and smiled.

" What ?" Kayleigh grinned.

"You look great " John winked.

Kayleigh had on skinny jeans with a pair of thick knee length socks, a polo neck on under her jumper, a thermal tube round her neck, her hair was down but hidden under under a wide brimmed waterproof hat, she had a waxed cotton jacket on and had a pair of green Hunters in her hand .

" Got a few bits and bobs from our mums, and Mandy, will I do ?"

" Perfect love, you're perfect "

After breakfast, John and Kayleigh got in the car, as they sat at a junction waiting for a gap, John saw Kayleigh looking quizzically at the traffic.

" Where are they all going at this time ?" 

" Work I would imagine "

" People start work at this time , seriously ?" 

" Aye " John said bewildered. 

" Well I never, anyway how long to the fishy place ?"

" About an hour and ten minutes, why ?"

The thudding of the reclining passenger seat answered John's question. 

" Wake me in an hour " Kayleigh said squeezing John's hand.

John chuckled oh how he loved that girl.

" Right let's go " John said as they stood in the small parking area.

" What about them, you leaving them ?"

" They're yours " 

" All of it ?"

" It's only a rod and a tackle bag " 

" I don't do carrying when I'm with you , you know that "

" Pick them up and let's go " 

" You pick them up " 

" You wanted to come, you carry your own kit " 

" You ever want sex again, You carry my kit " 

John looked at her trying not to smile. Kayleigh nodded, John nodded back.

"This way is it ?" Kayleigh pointed along the towpath and started walking. Had John seen her grin he would have sworn under his breath even more.

After ten minutes of walking they reached a suitable area, although to Kayleigh it all looked the same. 

John got the rods built up, fitted the reels and started setting up.

" Do you use an Albright knot or a figure eight ?" Kayleigh asked smiling.

" Figure eight " 

" Oh right " 

John knew by looking at her that Kayleigh was planning her next question.

" What breaking strain is your hooky length ?" she said smugly.

" My hook, hook not hooky length ,is 3lb, same as yours "

"And are we using waggler floats today ?" 

" You been watching John Wilson have you ?" 

" Matt Hayes actually, I tried watching that Robson Green but his accent reminded me of Rachel so I kicked that into touch "

John shook his head, he would never understand Kayleigh if he lived to be a hundred.

" Want me to put the maggots on love ?"

" No thank you Johnathan, I think I can handle a small white wrinkly thing " she chuckled.

John opened the bait box.

" God they stink, still in we go " 

Kayleigh reached in, and without a second thought picked out a few maggots and with John's tuition expertly placed them on her hook.John was impressed.

" Right stand in front of me " Kayleigh did.

" Grip this " he continued. 

" Pervert " 

" Be serious " 

" Sorry John " 

" One hand here, one here and grip that, right back over your head and………." 

Kayleigh under John's watchful eye was soon casting herself.

John helped her re bait and she cast out to an area indicated by John. 

" What now John ?"

" Watch your float if it goes under, moves side to side, or rises, you strike the fish " 

" Watch the float okay " Kayleigh repeated to herself..

John started getting his rod set up.

" John ?"

" Mmmmmm" 

" John ?"

" What love ?" 

" I've lost it " 

" Lost what ?"

" My float ,I can't see it "

John looked round ,

" You're in, you've caught one , strike !!!!" 

" What ?" 

" Strike !!! "

Kayleigh lifted the rod high overhead , and hit the water several times .

" What are you doing you arse ?" 

" You said strike, so I did, I did what you effing said "

" That's not how you strike, you'll break my effin rod " 

" I'll break your effing neck Redmond, if you don't explain how am I supposed to know eh, I'm not a mind reader " 

" Its bloody simple "

" Don't you dare call me that "

" I said it's simple "

" You better had "

" Although " John shrugged.

" Go on, I dare you " 

Kayleigh was right in John's face, albeit she was on tip toe.

" Any luck ?" a smiling dog walker asked from the towpath.

" No not yet , we're just setting up " John said smiling.

" Not yet no " Kayleigh added.

" Okay I'll leave you to it , good luck " the walker moved on.

" You pull the rod up like this to strike okay ?" 

" Thank you " Kayleigh kissed John's cheek.

" Right , back to my rod " John said.

Soon both rods were in the water, the two folding chairs that John had carried from the car were greatly appreciated. 

" This is so relaxing , I can see the attraction" 

" Really, or is this a piss take ?" 

"Really" Kayleigh squeezed John's hand, and wriggled down further in her chair.

A pleasant ten minutes passed.

" John ?"

" Aye love ?"

" Where's the toilet ?"

John didn't answer straight away, so Kayleigh looked at him, he was sitting staring at her.

" Well ,cat got your tongue, where are the lavs?" 

" All around Kayleigh love " 

" Eh ?" 

" Pick any tree or Bush, ones as good as the next " 

" No I mean proper toilets, I'm not dropping my knickers behind a tree "

" Down the towpath about 200 yards"

" That's the car park John " 

" Get in the car and find a petrol station "

" Ha ha " Kayleigh said deadpan. 

" Pick a tree " 

" Come with me "

" Why ?"

" Stand guard " 

" Christ you're hard work at times, come on then "

John took her hand and marched her across the towpath and down a small slope and into a small wooded area. If he stood half way up the slope, he could still see the rods.

" Right drop them " he said smiling.

" Okay you smooth talker you " Kayleigh replied.

Kayleigh slipped her jeans and underwear down and attended to business, she watched in one direction, John in the other .

" Paper " 

" Eh ?"

" Do you have paper ?"

" Did you have a dum…………?"

" No I did not Johnathan I did a wee"

" Just checking " 

" Give me your hanky then " 

John did , he walked up the slope as Kayleigh got dressed again.

As she passed him , she stuck his hanky back in his pocket.

" Dirty bitch" 

" Shut up you big tart " Kayleigh giggled.

They settled back into their chairs, Kayleigh caught a few small roach, and a young pike. Her huge smile meant the world to John. John had been unlucky.

Kayleigh was awakened by John gently nudging her elbow, 

" Lunch is served M' lady " John said smiling.

" What is it , it smells lovely?" 

" Soup and bread rolls, and fresh brewed tea " John nodded towards the kettle gently boiling on the small gas stove.

" Thank you " 

Kayleigh ate her lunch with relish, then watched with a huge smile as John tidied up and packed everything away "

As John sat down again Kayleigh reached for and squeezed John's hand.

" I know you weren't keen on me coming with you , but thanks for bringing me, us just doing this together is fun, I'm really enjoying it " 

" You're on another love " John said nodding towards the bobbing float.

Kayleigh reeled her fish in and looked like she had been doing it for years, she put the fish back in and turned to John again with an enormous smile.

" I like this " 

" I bet you do " John said smiling back.

Kayleigh took her hanky out of her pocket and wiped her hands, she noticed John shaking his head.

" What ?" She giggled.

" You used my hanky to wipe ,when you had one of your own " 

" This is for my hands , yours is for my fou fou , thought you knew that, anyway if you brought paper I wouldn't need yours would I ?" 

" So it's my fault my hanky smells of piss ?" John said smiling.

" At last something we agree on " 

John giggled and shook his head. Kayleigh's smile and giggle melted his heart .

As the fishing slowed, the warm sunshine caused the two participants to become lethargic, both eventually dozed off.

" Oh you're awake then ?" Kayleigh said to a dazed John .

" Did I wake myself up snoring there ?" 

" Yes, I'm glad you did, you were beginning to sound like a sow hunting for truffles" 

" Where did you get them, you didn't take them out my bag did you ?" John nodded towards the bag of multi coloured treats Kayleigh was holding.

" Trying to hide sweets from me were you, shame on you " Kayleigh winked as she popped another in her mouth .

" They're boilies "

" Tutti fruity boilies , delicious but a bit hard " 

" Boilies are bait "

" Eh ?" 

" Those, you sweet stealing mentalist are Carp bait, and I haven't fished for carp for three or four years " 

Kayleigh spat out the fruit flavoured morsels, and glared at John .

" Are they poisonous, John am I in danger, do I need to go to hospital? "

" No, worse case you'll get the trots, sore stomach maybe"

" You need to clean your tackle bag out you dirty pig "

" You need to stop stealing my bloody sweets " 

" Aye well "

" Well what ?" 

" I fancied a sweet okay? " 

" Here then " John brandished a large bar of Galaxy chocolate. 

" I knew you'd have some " 

" Your favourite ain't it ?"

" Yup" Kayleigh said grabbing the bar, she unceremoniously ripped it open and took a huge bite. 

"Oh God , oh my , that's better than sex John " Kayleigh said savouring a few squares of chocolate .

" Don't say much for me, am I that bad ?" John asked with a fake frown.

" No " Kayleigh said waving the chocolate bar " but this is that good " 

Kayleigh slid down into her chair, looked at John, smiled and let out a seductive moan .

" Want some time on your own do you ?" John chuckled.

Kayleigh sniggered and passed the bar to John, he snapped off a block, and passed it back.

John looked at Kayleigh for a while, she looked back and smiled.

" I didn't want you here , you know that don't you ?"

" I guessed you didn't "

" I thought you'd get bored, talk all the time, want to go home early, be all girly girly if you caught a fish, and scream at maggots, and generally ruin it for me "

" Oh " 

" But I've thoroughly enjoyed sharing my hobby with you, it's been a great day, I've had a good day fishing with my best friend, one of my best fishing days ever " 

" I've enjoyed it too " 

" We could make it regular you know " 

" How about if we make it occasional ?" 

" So you didn't enjoy it that much then ?" 

" I enjoyed it, but it's your time, I have my time, you have yours, I'll come on occasion but I'd rather you took Alfie or went with Paul, you don't mind do you ?"

" Not in the least, you'll always be welcome you know,?"

" I know, and that makes it special , oh I thought I felt a spit of rain "

" Aye me too, let's pack up " 

Half an hour later their gear was in the back of the car, and they clipped in ready to head home.

" About an hour ain't it ?"

" Aye " John smiled he knew what was coming. 

The thud of the reclining seat going back confirmed his thoughts.

" Wake you in an hour will I ?"

" Okay darling thank you "

He couldn't be sure but he could have sworn she was sleeping before he got to the main road.

He looked at her and smiled, she was by far the best catch he had ever made, and ever would.


End file.
